Forum:2013-06-14 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Comic is late again :/ 14:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Just curious... would you prefer the comic on time, without color, or later in the day with color? I'd vote for on-time in black and white, because I need my fix, but how do others feel? johnwillo (talk) 16:27, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Mainly it would just be good if they let us know that it was delayed. 17:24, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I agree a little knowledge would be nice, however i will take anything color or not, i also buy the dead tree versions, and volume one was black and white. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:31, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I like to have my patience exercised from time to time. I am sure that the Kickstarter campaign has raised a great deal of dust and the Foglios are catching up with a very large backlog. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:57, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :They do have a number of strech goals to fulfill. Pulling together the PDF version of volume 12 (the first time the PDF will be out before the print version - but probably only for Kickstarter contributors), packaging all the donation wallpapers plus creating the new ones, etc. as well as transfering the busines details to the new business manager. I too am itchy for todays page, but I'll wait. Remeber it's just Phil, Kaja, Cheyenne, and Julie. AndyAB99 (talk) 19:47, June 14, 2013 (UTC) The page is up. And Tweedle is loose and angry. AndyAB99 (talk) 23:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Lot of door-slamming entrances lately. johnwillo (talk) 23:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Dang, looks like allegiance and loyalty among the smoke knights flips more often than Romney flips opinions. Not trying to bring politics in here, just the best anaology I could think of. I wonder if that guy was a storm king claimant? Some time back in the comic (or was it on the wiki discussion?), someone (tarvek maybe) said that half of Europe has the bloodline or something to claim the storm king throne, I don't remember the exact quote. 01:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :It is rather more like effective torture, if you ask me. The only way you can make torture work is if you know at least a little about your victim. In this case, Tweedle knows everything he needs to know. He simply killed several and then burst into their hideout giving orders as though he were still in charge of everything--just as a King would do. Gilgamesh had a point when he said that the Fifty Families enjoyed their exalted positions because they had cut off more heads than all the other local no-goodnicks. Royalty is as royalty does. It's easy to make a bad guy out of someone who is already inclined to be that way. Just kill a few of his peers and then shake him sensless and he'll do whatever you want without so much as raising an eyebrow.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Heh, I wish it were that hard. Look at the Waffen SS, the Komitet Gosudarstvennoi Bezopasnosti, the Policia Judicial, the Stasi, or our own freakin' IRS! Evil never seems to have any trouble staffing up. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 21:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, there are only slight differences in the techniques applied in those cases. Have you ever been audited by our IRS? Trust me, you do not want to suffer through that particular process. One of thier agents asked a friend of mine about his health. He said that he was fine and asked the agent why he wanted to know about that. The agent replied that most of his subjects suffered a catastrophic decline in health before he could finish with them. Given the recent behavior by the IRS I have decided that the wisest vote in the future will be for any Libertarian who is running for office. Mind you, this is a new development for me. I have always been torn between the Republican and Democrat parties before now, but with recent events, including the Bush Administration, I have decided that the Libertarians are now superior to any other breed of politician. The poor may well starve to death under them and we might even suffer a nasty attack from outside while they hold sway, but at least we will be free. The same cannot be said for the other two parties. Both of them are turning into NAZI-like organizations.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::There's a place for poltical discussions and this isn't it. What you're talking about most certainly is important and affects us all. BUT... this is a fan site about a fantasy comic. Please, let's stay on subject. I just don't want to see a partisan flame war on Girl Genius Wikia. Thank you. AndyAB99 (talk) 23:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::You are entirely correct. Sorry, I'll be good. I have served this nation in war and peace and I'm just - worried. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 01:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think he was a Storm King claimant, as he was addressed as "Your Grace," which is what one would say to a duke. As you would expect, "Your Majesty" would be the appropriate address for a king. Assuming Europa parallels Europe in this regard (and that I have my feudal forms of address correct). johnwillo (talk) 08:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::So you address a duke with "your grace" or with "his grace!" I was wondering what the deal was with that. I knew that "majesty" was used to address kings and queens. I thought that I would use the panel just above the one I posted to use on a page for this smoke knight, I'll refer to him here as "Slick" and the other older man as "The Duke." I wonder if the older guy was married to . I am wont to name the younger man "slick" because his hair looks as though its been treated with Brylcream. Anyone here old enough to remember Brylcream?-- Billy Catringer (talk) 16:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) There is a similarity between the symbol worn by the Duke and a symbol on an earlier . (I mentioned both in Badges, but it would be nice if someone could make images for that page.) Argadi (talk) 01:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC)